Snake Love Bite
by Crescenteye
Summary: Don't kill me plz, it is weird but i explain why inside. rated M so if your under 18 and reading this don't get caught lol XD. More reviews would be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok my last fic sucked badly so I tried again with a different couple and a new account (all my fics will have Lee) so I randomly drew a name out of a bowl and got Orochimaru, needless to say this was interesting to write but I did my best. I changed the plot a bit; Sasuke is still with Orochimaru so Lee has a friend there and there will be a few other changes but I tried to stick remotely close to the plot of Naruto. I do not own Naruto or Lee would have gone gay with Gaara or Neji years ago.**

'Thoughts'

"Dialog"

**Me talking**

Normal talking

_FB, Dream, in a few cases recorded dialog or a note. _You should be able to tell the difference.

The

-x-x-x-

means going from one scene to another

**Chapter 1**

_The door slowly creaked open, Orochimaru groaned and rolled over to face whoever dared disturb his rest. "Lord Orochimaru?" a small black haired boy with obsidian eyes whimpered "sorry to wake you, but I had a bad dream." _

_Orochimaru's eyes softened "ok" he sighed "you can sleep with me tonight." The boy smiled and crawled into his bed, cuddling up to him. _

"_Good night my lord" the young boy whispered closing his eyes._

-x-x-x-

Lee woke up and winced in pain but stood up and got to work; first he dressed his wounds, then he made the bed he was not allowed to sleep on, then he scrubbed his blood off the floor, and finally went to the kitchen to see if he was allowed food today. He was Lee grabbed the apple hungrily and bit into it he hadn't eaten in 2 days and probably wouldn't again for a while so he ate every part of the apple even the core and stem.

He looked at the clock, it was 9:17 Lee sighed and began doing push ups. He knew he was in no condition to train, covered in cuts and bruises, possible broken bones, and malnourished. You could see every one of his ribs but he didn't care he refused to give up; training at least he already had given up hope. If he died so be it, sometimes he prayed he wouldn't wake up, but he refused to commit suicide he was still better then that.

Lee thought about his dream. That happened so long ago, he was a fool to leave Orochimaru he had been happy there but why was he dreaming about it now.

A few hours later Lee stopped training he could not do as much as he used to, so he stared out the window, he hated the desert it was hot, dry, bland, empty, and made escape impossible.

-x-x-x-

The door slammed shut and Lee winced Gaara was home. "Oh Lee I'm back, did you miss me?" Gaara purred

"No" Lee said flatly not showing the fear he felt he may have given up hope of his "friends" saving him but he still had what remained of his pride.

Gaara glared at him angrily "you know how I hate punishing you Lee; I wish you would behave like a good little whore." Gaara reached into the bag he was carrying "I picked up a new toy Lee; lets try it out shall we."

Lee took a deep breath still keeping a straight face; it was going to be a long night. Gaara pulled out a whip, it was leather with little medal balls on the end. Lee clenched his teeth, that thing was going to hurt.

Sand started swirling around Lee pushing him onto the bed. "Roll over" Gaara growled "bend over the bed."

Lee didn't move so Gaara grabbed him and flipped him onto his stomach yanking his cloths off him then ran his hand across Lee's scar covered back "brace yourself pet this is going to hurt" he purred raising the whip.

-x-x-x-

Lee woke up, it was still dark out and his back and ass were on fire. Luckily Gaara was gone so Lee curled up and cried he missed his old life he wished he could go back in time and warn himself the leaf village and even Gai were going to betray him, especially Gai. Then he remembered the dream he just woke up from, something that happened long ago Lee slowly stood up and painfully made his way to the nightstand and opened the drawer picking up its only contents, a silver bracelet in the shape of a snake, the one thing Gaara let him keep.

"_Are you sure you want to leave?" Orochimaru asked Lee._

"_Yes my Lord, I want to become strong so I will not be a burden anymore" Lee answered happily "I am sick of being cared for all the time I want to take care of myself"_

_Orochimaru smiled "Ok go to the leaf village you will become strong there and take this" Orochimaru pulled off his bracelet "if your ever in trouble just hold this and think of me and it will help you"_

Lee smiled griping the bracelet he was willing to try anything at this point "Lord Orochimaru I miss you, I need help, please save me" Lee opened his eyes and saw blue and realized he was smaller and covered in scales. Lee inwardly chuckled "figures he muttered, why the hell did I not try this sooner" Lee slithered under the door and made his way outside "ah sweet freedom. . . I wonder if I am poisonous."

-x-x-x-

Orochimaru collapsed on his bed he had a very hard day Sasuke had not let him have a second the 18yr old was a pain to deal with.

He closed his eyes and thought about Lee, he never understood why he liked the kid so much contrary to popular belief he was no pedophile. He had given the kid special privileges, never experimented on him, never let anyone hurt him, let him leave, gave him his bracelet, and fucked him during the Chunin exams. Orochimaru groaned and rolled over he was worried about the kid he had no idea where he was and lately he couldn't get him out of his head.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke sighed Orochimaru had gotten sick of him and sent him out on patrol which was boring.

He looked down and saw a shiny black snake looking back at him Sasuke cocked his head and the snake did the same "must be Orochimaru's" he muttered then it began changing, Sasuke leaped back in shock as it turned into a human.

"Sasuke" a battered Lee crocked out "it has been a while, I need to speak with Lord Orochimaru" then he passed out.

-x-x-x-

Orochimaru woke up to a knock on his door he glanced at the clock 6:00am, he groaned and sat up "enter Kabuto" he growled.

The door creaked open and Kabuto stepped in "sorry to wake you so early Lord Orochimaru but we found a leaf ninja who wants to speak with you; he passed out and should be waking up soon. He is in fairly poor condition and looks like he has been beaten recently, possibly raped also he has had very little to eat or drink for 6 months to a year"

Orochimaru sighed "very well maybe he can give us some valuable information"

Orochimaru and Kabuto entered the dark room, a man was chained to the wall asleep; he had black hair and looked horrible his head was down so Orochimaru could not see his face. Sasuke was leaning against the wall with a confused look on his face.

Orochimaru glided towards the leaf nin and lifted his head so he could see his face, Orochimaru gasped "Lee? Unchain him, NOW!"

"Lord Orochimaru, do you know him?" Kabuto stuttered

Orochimaru not waiting for the key broke the chains and turned Lee so he was resting in his arms Lee's eyes fluttered open "My Lord, I made it home" he whispered hoarsely then he laid his head on Orochimaru's chest and fell back asleep.

Orochimaru stood and handed Lee to Kabuto "take him to the infirmary; he is your number one priority."

Kabuto nodded numbly and took Lee then hurried out of the room. Orochimaru turned to Sasuke "where are his belongings?"

Sasuke grabbed the bracelet off the table next to him "this is all he had" holding it out "a silver snake bracelet, yours I expect"

Orochimaru took it and smiled "yes Sasuke its mine now I want you to continue your training put on 50 pound weights and do 500 laps around the track, if you need me ill be in my room" He turned and walked away.

Orochimaru made his way through the dark hallways lit with torches, passing the interrogation room on his way. Normally the screams made him smile but right now he didn't even hear them.

Eventually Orochimaru realized he wasn't heading to his room, he was heading to the infirmary. Orochimaru slipped into the room quietly and watched Kabuto and a few other medics work on Lee.

"This guy looks like hell" one muttered

"Aye" another said inspecting the red marks on Lee's back and butt "by the look of it, he's been some mans fuck toy for at least 6 months now"

Kabuto nodded glancing back at Orochimaru "Can I help you Lord Orochimaru?" everyone else jumped

Orochimaru frowned "I want a full medical report when you're done, how long until he wakes up?"

"I don't know yet he mainly passed out from exhaustion, dehydration, and hunger, another day and he would be dead but he is no danger now. He will wake up when ever his body realizes that. Could be anywhere from a few hours to a few days."

"Let me know when he does" Orochimaru replied turning to leave

"Lord Orochimaru there is one thing we found in him that you might want to know about" Kabuto said carefully

Orochimaru turned to look at him "go on" he growled

Kabuto pushed his glasses into place "sand"

Orochimarus eyes narrowed "what?"

"Sand was used to bind him and often penetrate him; we also found quite a bit of semen and dried blood"

"Gaara" Orochimaru seethed

-x-x-x-

Lee woke up with a start 'where am I?' he thought then he smiled 'Oh right I escaped, I am with Lord Orochimaru' he looked around the dark room glaring at the IV in his arm "I hate the infirmary." He muttered

"Shame, you're going to spend a lot of time in here. You're in pretty bad shape you won't be getting out for a few days"

Lee turned his glare to Kabuto "great a male ruthless version of Tsunade"

"Watch your tongue brat or we are going to have an unfortunate accident around here" Kabuto snapped

"Just go tell Lord Orochimaru I woke up" Lee growled

"What makes you think he cares?" Kabuto replied smirking

Lee rose an eyebrow "I do not know, My Lord do you care that I woke up?"

Kabuto tensed and slowly turned to meet Orochimaru's angry gaze "Lord Orochimaru, I didn't hear you come in"

"Apparently not Kabuto, get out" Orochimaru hissed

Kabuto nodded and darted out of the room "shit" he thought "I am so dead, Orochimaru will have my head for that"

Orochimaru glided over to Lee and stroked his face "are you ok Lee? I have been so worried about you; Gaara will pay for what he did"

Lee smiled sadly "Let it go, you know I do not do revenge I am here now that is all that matters. He is the Kazekage, Suna would not take that well, and angry ninja villages are the last thing we need, and they hate you already"

"I don't care" Orochimaru snapped "no one is going to hurt you like that and get away with it"

Lee sighed "then you are going to have five people to kill, not just Gaara and if you want to be technical almost the entire Leaf village hurt me by letting Gaara have me. Please let it go my Lord, it is not worth it"

Orochimaru sighed and ran his hand down Lee's chest and stomach; he was skinny, filthy, covered in scars, and pale. "I will not let it go but I won't go hunt them down . . . yet. You need food, ill be right back.

"Thank you my Lord" Lee said softly closing his eyes.

Orochimaru came back a few minutes later with curry and a glass of water. "Here eat, and drink all the water your dehydrated" Lee nodded and shoveled down the spicy curry and gratefully drank the water. As soon as he was done Orochimaru pulled the IV out of his arm and picked him up heading to the bathroom.

"Lord Orochimaru what are you doing" Lee asked blushing a bit as he was only wearing a pair of boxers the medics were nice enough to put on him when they were done with the examination.

"Your filthy I'm going to clean you up" Orochimaru replied setting Lee in the tub.

Lee blushed harder "Please my Lord I can bath myself" Orochimaru ignored him and removed Lee's boxers. Orochimaru turned the water on making sure it was a good temperature before standing up to get a washrag and soap.

Returning he rolled up his sleeves and began washing the 19yr old, scrubbing away the red traces of abuse revealing scar after scar and flowering bruises covering his chalky skin.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed uncovering fully scared bite marks on the boy's chest and neck "he will die" Orochimaru growled "he will die slowly in excruciating pain"

_**END CHAPTER 1**_

**So what do you think so far? Please let me know I'm curious to see how I did with this one. Be reasonable though if u complain about the couple I don't want to hear it, IT WAS RANDOM! I also don't care if my spelling, grammar, punctuation, and sentence structure is bad I got plenty of that from my teachers (assholes didn't like my style to "evil and eccentric") but let me know any questions u have so I no what to cover in later chapters iv already got the outline but extra detail wont hurt. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lee examined himself in the mirror; he had come along way in a month thanks to Kabuto's constant attention (didn't want to piss off Orochimaru again). Kabuto had Okayed him for light training so Lee went to find Sasuke for a sparing match because he did not care what Kabuto said.

-x-x-x-

Sasuke just finished laps when HE walked up Sasuke didn't know why Lee was even in the sound village or why Orochimaru was so fucking protective of him frankly it was annoying. Kabuto had gotten in a lot of trouble just for being rude to him if Kabuto wasn't such a good medic he would still be recovering so as much as it pained him to be nice to the Gai clone

"What brings the Gai clone to the sound" Sasuke muttered as Lee approached.

Lee's face darkened "do not ever compare me to that bastard, I am nothing like him"

"Weird" Sasuke snapped "because when I left you wanted to be exactly like him"

"You left a long time ago Sasuke a lot has changed" Lee said sadly "not all for the better. But" Lee said brightening up and assuming a fighting stance that was different from his usual "I came here to ask u for a quick sparring match I have not had a good match in over a year"

"I thought Kabuto only Okayed you for light training" Sasuke said carefully

"And since when to I listen to the medic, I want to spar" Lee snapped

Sasuke's eyes narrowed "well I don't want to end up like the medic, or do you not know what happened to him?"

"Oh I am well aware what happened" Lee said smirking "serves him right he threatened me and disobeyed Lord Orochimaru's orders and you will not get in trouble for this, I asked you to if anyone gets in trouble it will be me"

'Weird that didn't sound like the Lee I knew at all I better tread carefully this Lee seems evil' Sasuke thought but took a battle ready stance "Fine, I could use a good match but you're probably rusty from lack of exercise"

"Most likely but I will still win" Lee replied smiling

-x-x-x-

Sasuke collapsed panting Lee didn't win but still put up one hell of a fight once he was back to full strength Sasuke knew he wouldn't stand a chance. NO WAY was he letting that happen, he was going to double if not triple his efforts Lee would never beat him.

"You still don't listen do you Lee?" Orochimaru chuckled "while that was a good fight it was not exactly 'light training' now was it?" Sasuke and Lee turned to see Orochimaru standing in the far corner of the training hall.

Lee grinned "of course I do not listen when I want to train I train, that simple"

Orochimaru smirked "glad to have you back Lee, now get back to the infirmary"

"Glad to be back my Lord" Lee replied turning to leave

-x-x-x-

Kiba trudged along with Akamaru in tow lost in thought about the resent events Neji proposed to Ten Ten, Naruto told them he walked in on Kakashi and Iruka, Akamaru found a mate, and the worst was Suna notified Konoha that his old friend Rock Lee had hit his head and was convinced his lover Gaara was torturing him so he ran off into the desert and hasn't been seen.

Akamaru barked and ran to the river digging furiously by a large rock "what is it boy?" Kiba asked running over as Akamaru pulled out a metal box with Rock Lee written on it in large green symbols. Kiba gasped "lee must have buried a time capsule or something; let's go home and see what's in it"

Kiba set the box on his kitchen table and pried it open with a kunai. Inside there was a note, a kunai Gai had given him for his 18th birthday with Lee's name etched on the blade, his squad photo, a tape, and a flower that's smell grows stronger as it dies. "That explains why we never smelled the box before" Kiba muttered picking up the note.

_To whoever is reading this note probably Kiba or Kakashi sensei I have already left to go the sand village with Gaara and I have escaped. I would have given my life for anyone of you so why did you not help me, you never helped me. I do not love Gaara I told you all this, he hurts me the blood on this note is drawn by him. He beats me, he rapes me, he mocks me, he does not understand love goes both ways, I do not love him I hate him. _

_Gai sensei you promised you would always protect me but on my 18__th__ birthday you hurt me worse then Gaara ever could_

_Neji you said you loved me yet you moved on so quickly we never even broke up, you just started dating Ten Ten well I hope you treat her better then you did me. _

_When I do escape I will not be returning to the leaf village I am going home to the one person who has never betrayed me._

_Goodbye to you all forever_

_Sincerely Rock Lee_

_P.S Sensei here is you damn kunai back now do the world a favor and use it to slit your throat._

Kiba stared at the note brushing his fingers over the blood stains "oh my god, poor Lee" he muttered pondering whether to watch the tape or tell Tsunade now, he decided to tell the Hokage.

Tsunade read the note for what seemed to be the tenth time as Kiba stood there awkwardly watching her. "Kiba, where did you find this?" Tsunade finally asked

"The river where it enters the Forest of Death near gate 43 Lady Tsunade" Kiba answered bowing his head.

"You are dismissed Kiba, I'm going to figure out what the fuck is really going on in the sand village" Tsunade seethed angrily, she had always been fond of Lee.

Kiba bowed and left to tell his friends what he had learned.

-x-x-x-

Lee sat on the table in the infirmary not even trying to look like he was paying attention to Kabuto who was yelling at him for being reckless and stupid. Suddenly he felt Kabuto's hand grab his chin and roughly pull him to look the medic in the eye "Your not even listening to me you ungrateful brat!"

"No" Lee said dully "I really do not care. Can I go now?"

Of course you can't go" Kabuto snapped "if Orochimaru wasn't so fond of you I would kill you as slowly and painfully as possible"

"I am so scared" Lee replied smugly "Why are you so jealous of me Kabuto?"

Kabuto stared at him "I… I… I am not jealous of you, why would I be jealous of a filthy slut like you" He yelled slapping Lee causing him to fall off the table and land on his ass making him cry out in pain as he had not fully healed.

Lee recovered and glared at him "how am I a slut?"

"Everyone knows Orochimaru is only fond of you because you fucked him during the Chunin exams! I wouldn't be surprised if you're fucking him now!" Kabuto yelled angrily.

Lee stood defensively "I may have slept with Lord Orochimaru twice but he was attached to me before the Chunin exams and I am not sleeping with him. . ." Lee smirked "Yet, but that does not make me a slut I am willing if he is if not I am more then happy just to be able to stay in the Sound village"

Orochimaru and Sasuke were frozen outside the closed door facing each other Sasuke had hurt himself training and Orochimaru had come to check on Lee they had both been outside the door when Kabuto had his outburst. Sasuke was wide eyed staring and Orochimaru, while Orochimaru looked slightly shocked and more upset.

-x-x-x-

Gai walked into Tsunade's office "you wished to see me Lady Tsunade?"

"ah yes come in I want to show you something" Tsunade answered pushing play on a tape player.

Gai turned to look at the screen confused.

_The screen lit up to show the forest of death and Neji and Ten Ten sleeping then turned to look at three sound ninja walking towards the screen. "Keep an eye on them" a voice that Gai recognized to be Lee's said "I am supposed to be on look out but I want to look around a bit"_

"_Hai" the three ninja replied as Lee walked away_

Gai's eyes widened "wha. . ."

Tsunade raised her hand to silence him "just watch"

_After a few minutes of walking Lee stopped to tape a large snake that for some reason had no interest in the thirteen year old. "You really shouldn't be out in the Forest of Death alone Lee" a voice hissed_

_Lee turned his camera to face the snake sannin that was stepping out of the shadows "I know you will not let me get hurt my Lord"_

"_You seem quite confidant in that statement" Orochimaru hissed drawing closer to the boy._

_Lee didn't flinch "If you did not care then why are you here, keeping the snake from attacking me?"_

_Orochimaru now stood inches from Lee "maybe I want to kill you my self" he said smoothly pulling out a kunai._

_Lee took hold of Orochimaru's wrist and lifted his hand so the kunai blade was pressed against his throat "I trust you my lord I know you will not kill me"_

_Orochimaru sighed and withdrew the blade "you confuse me Lee, you really do"_

_Lee smiled and jumped at him knocking him on his back "no ones around my lord" Lee whispered sweetly in his ear straddling him._

_Orochimaru sighed "here? In the forest of death with enemies all over the place and your squad nearby?"_

"_Yes" Lee replied seductively nibbling on Orochimaru's throat_

_Orochimaru stroked Lee's face gently "how can a thirteen year old be so horny?"_

_Lee shrugged removing his headband, spandex suit, bandages, leg warmers, and weights "I hit puberty when I was twelve so easily" _

_Orochimaru hissed and the snake surrounded them hiding them from any genin who might become curious, but the video camera was still inside. Orochimaru flipped Lee and ran a hand down his muscled chest teasing his pink nipples._

"_Ah" Lee gasped arching into the contact "do ah do that again"_

_Orochimaru chuckled extending his tongue to lick the little nub extracting more moans and whimpers from the thirteen year old. Orochimaru inspected Lee he was still wearing boxers well that had to change. He began nipping and licking his way down Lee's tan chest getting even more delicious sounds from the teen. He finally reached his black and green boxers and nibbled at the waistline looking up at Lee who was looking back at him panting like a dog in heat. Orochimaru leaned back up and pulled Lee into a heated kiss which Lee returned eagerly. _

Tears were streaming down Gai's face as he watched his student make out with the snake sannin.

Tsunade sighed "it appears Lee had other motives" she had already watched the tape but wanted to make sure Gai knew his former student was now the enemy.

Gai just nodded keeping his eyes on the screen.

_Orochimaru pulled Lee's boxers off freeing his fully erect member licking at the pre cum oozing from the tip causing Lee to give a husky moan._

"_Ugh ah stop tea ah sing me oh god" Lee managed to pant as Orochimaru continued to slowly lick and suck his head._

"_Mmmm delicious" Orochimaru chuckled and removed his clothing picking up lee and pinned him against the snake. _

_Lee wrapped his legs around him and began kissing him passionately as Orochimaru squirted lube onto his fingers (he knew this was going to happen) "you ready?" Orochimaru whispered gently in Lee's ear._

"_YES" Lee moaned grinding his erection against Orochimaru's now uncovered member "gods yes take me now my lord!"_

"NO" Gai yelled looking away "I am not watching this Tsunade, I get it Lee's a traitor"

Tsunade sighed and stopped the tape "one more thing I want you to see" she said dryly handing him the note after he read it she gave him a hard look but said softly "Gai what did you do to Lee on his 18th birthday?"

Gai looked down refusing to look her in the eye "I slept with him"

_**END CHAPTER 2**_

**And the plot thickens, sorry no lemon yet I just love being evil . . . well I don't blame you if you don't want to read about Orochimaru fucking our innocent lovable Lee but again random drawing, don't kill me please *hides*. I have been asking my gay friend if I could watch him and his boyfriend having sex and take notes to help me with the story he said ok but his boyfriend said not a chance =( MEANIE! Oh well my friend is helping me anyways even if he doesn't watch Naruto he can still give me tips. Did you know that egg drop soup has the same consistency and texture as cum? Even a similar flavor very salty, weird huh? And did you know that Jeffree Star is completely AWESOME! Saw his concert, got him to sign a bible (if hell exists I'm going there), and I' m blowing up the pic of him, Daniel, my gay friend, and I into a poster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Orochimaru burst into the infirmary as Kabuto and Lee pulled out there weapons "weapons away" he growled. Kabuto tensed and Lee started to say something but ended up coughing.

Orochimaru started to yell at them before realizing Lee was still coughing and now red liquid was dripping out of his mouth and he was clutching his stomach in pain.

"Lee?" Orochimaru said with a worried tone in his voice kneeling down and using his limited medical skills to stop his coughing fit.

Kabuto reached for the gasping nineteen year old only to receive a cold glare from him master "get Yumi" Orochimaru growled, Kabuto winced and left to fetch the other medic.

Orochimaru picked Lee up and laid him back on the medical table Lee whimpered and curled into a ball still clutching his stomach.

Yumi burst in with Kabuto in tow "what happened" Kabuto opened his mouth to speak but Orochimaru interrupted.

"He started to say something then suddenly started coughing up blood and clutching his stomach" He snapped still glaring at Kabuto

Kabuto decided it would be best to leave, giving a quick bow he slipped out to attend matters away from Orochimaru.

-x-x-x-

Gai sat in his apartment looking at his old squad photo they all were so innocent then or so he thought. Tsunade had ripped him a new one in her office but since Lee didn't press charges and Lee had been 18 she couldn't have him arrested.

Gai sighed and got up to go for a walk, it was spring and love was in the air. He passed Kiba walking with Sakura, Akamaru, and Akamaru's mate Jen by the river Kiba holding hands with Lee's former crush.

He winced and turned away heading into town passing the ramen shop and of course Naruto but this time he was sharing a large bowl of ramen with Hinata both of them giggling about something. Gai sighed and kept walking.

Deeper in the Leaf Village he passed an ally where his rival Kakashi had Iruka pinned against the wall kissing him with lust filled eyes um eye.

He turned towards the Hyuga compound where he passed his two former students Neji and Ten Ten cuddling outside, Ten Ten's shiny new diamond engagement ring glittering in the light of the full moon.

Ten Ten looked up to see her former sensei who looked very depressed, "Hello Gai!" she yelled "why you look so sad normally you would be running around yelling about the spring time of youth"

Gai gave a sad smile "nothing Ten Ten just not in the mood I guess"

Neji raised an eyebrow "we are not stupid what's up?"

Gai sighed "Lee's been named a traitor of the Leaf Village, kill on sight"

They both gasped "Our Lee" Ten Ten yelled standing up angrily "There has to be some mistake, Lee would never betray us"

"He would if we betrayed him first" Neji said sadly looking at the ground.

Ten Ten bit her lip and started crying knowing he was right

"_But I do not love Gaara" Lee sniffled hugging his knees "I do not want to leave my friends"_

_Ten Ten hugged him "Gaara will give up eventually and let you come home, and we will visit you as often as possible. Don't worry we won't let anything happen to you."_

"_Yeah Bushy brow!" Naruto yelled tackling him "Gaara's a nice guy just a little confused that's all"_

_Lee smiled "thank you, your right my friends would never let anything bad happen to me goodbye I will see you soon" then he headed towards the village gate._

A promise never kept, they sent a few letters but never visited him, and they never saw him again. And now it was far too late, Lee was gone.

-x-x-x-

Orochimaru sat by Lee waiting for him to wake up, it wasn't anything to serious Yumi fixed him in a few minutes. "Ugh, Lord Orochimaru?" Lee groaned "what are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you to wake up so I can do this" Orochimaru replied crashing his lips against Lee's taking him by surprised but the shock didn't last long before he returned the kiss full force. Orochimaru licked Lee's bottom lip to request access which was quickly granted as there tongues fell into an old and familiar dance.

Orochimaru pulled away to catch his breath and pull off Lee's shirt looking at his still very nice abs. "iv missed you Lee and iv wanted to do this right when I saw you naked in the bathtub blushing like a virgin.

"You should have my lord but is this the best place I do not think your followers would appreciate going to get a patch up and instead walking in on there naked leader fucking the new guy" Lee giggled "Maybe we should go to your room and continue this"

Orochimaru smirked and threw Lee over his shoulder not even bothering to give him his shirt back. "Fine but when in my room I'm going to take you over and over till nether of us can move and you can't sit down for a week"

Lee blushed and nodded smiling happily

-x-x-x-

Sasuke sighed what a weird day, he was glad it was finally over. On his way to his room he passed Orochimaru with a blushing shirtless Lee thrown over his shoulder keeping the former leaf nin in place with a firm hand on his ass.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he shuttered walking faster to his room; this was going to take some getting used to.

-x-x-x-

Orochimaru threw Lee onto the bed so he was on his stomach and grabbed lube from his nightstand; lubing his fingers he immediately shoved two of them in Lee. "Mine" he growled possessively.

Lee whimpered pulling away memories of Gaara flashing thru his mind but shook his head 'no this is not Gaara this is Lord Orochimaru' he mentally reminded him self.

Orochimaru looked at Lee remembering what his lover had been thru so he turned Lee over looking him in the eye. "I'm sorry I should have been more patient love" Orochimaru said gently giving Lee a kiss.

Lee looked at him wide eyed; Orochimaru had called him love which is almost as surprising as him apologizing. But Lee returned the loving kiss enjoying the gentle touches, it wasn't lust filled like all his previous kisses from Gaara, Neji, and Gai, even Orochimaru had never before done this and Lee loved it.

Lee grudgingly pulled away, the kiss was nice but his erection was painful. "If you want to apologize do not stop" Lee growled pushing back on his fingers. "I am yours, all yours my lord"

Orochimaru smiled and continued stretching Lee being carful not to hurt him while searching for the spot that makes it all worth it. Lee's breath hitched and he bucked his hips, "ah found it" he chuckled poking at the spot a few more times before adding another finger.

"I'm prepped enough my lord" Lee choked out "fuck me, please fuck me"

Orochimaru frowned, he needed four fingers to adequately prepare him (we all know Orochimaru has a small dick but I'm making it big for the sake of the fic) and he just put the third one in. But Lee really wanted it and Orochimaru's own arousal was almost unbearable. Orochimaru shook his head "I don't want to hurt you, bear with me for a while longer love" then he placed another loving kiss on Lee's lips.

Lee nodded and allowed Orochimaru to continue stretching him. When Orochimaru finally deemed him ready he slicked his own cock with lube and positioned himself at Lee entrance. "Go" Lee practically ordered him; Orochimaru smirked and slid in, moaning at the tight heat.

"Mmmm, so good" Orochimaru hissed in Lee's ear. Lee responded by thrusting back into Orochimaru urging him to move, Orochimaru complied giving a few experimental thrusts before slamming into him making sure to hit his sweet spot.

"Harder my lord" Lee moaned rolling his hips into Orochimaru's thrusts.

Moans and panting filled the room as Orochimaru rocked into Lee as hard and fast as he could turning Lee into a whimpering mess barely able to hold himself up from the constant barrage. Skin slapped against skin Orochimaru holding onto Lees hips knowing there were going to be bruises the next morning. Lee held onto Orochimaru for dear life as the snake sannin began pumping Lee's member in time with his thrusts.

"Ah I am going to cum, my lord" Lee screamed loud enough Orochimaru was sure the whole village heard him . . . let them.

"So am I" Orochimaru panted, thrusting faster into the tight heat.

Lee arched his back as he came managing to cum all over Orochimaru's face. This sight of Lee arching his back in pure bliss and the feeling of him tightening around Orochimaru's cock caused Orochimaru to release his own seed into Lee.

Orochimaru collapsed on top of Lee not bothering to pull out. Lee leaned up and began lapping his cum off Orochimaru's face, which reminded Orochimaru of a kitten. Orochimaru extended his tongue to lick off the rest of Lee's essence.

"You taste good kitten" He chuckled cupping Lee's face in his hand.

Lee pouted "do not call me that, it sounds weak"

'Aw so cute' Orochimaru thought then smirked "to bad that's your pet name now kitten"

Lee sighed "fine my lord but do not call me that in front of Sasuke, I would never live it down"

"Don't call me 'Lord' kitten it's to formal" Orochimaru hissed pushing Lee down causing his semi-hardened member to brush against Lee's prostate.

"Ah!" Lee moaned shifting into a more comfortable position "That is your pet name, you are my lord"

Orochimaru chuckled "Yes I am kitten now why don't you roll over onto all fours"

"Yes my lord" Lee purred rolling over managing to keep Orochimaru inside of him.

Orochimaru pushed deeper inside of his lover, stroking his jet black hair "I love you kitten"

Lee groaned reaching behind to push Orochimaru deeper "I love you to, now fuck me till I can not walk"

"Gladly" Orochimaru said slamming into Lee. "This is going to be a long night"

-x-x-x-

Kabuto stepped away from the door feeling sick 'what does that brat have that I don't?' He thought heading back to his room 'iv always been there for Lord Orochimaru then this kid shows up and thinks he owns the place. Orochimaru can't love him, he just can't'

Kabuto reached his room and lay down on the bed realizing he was crying. "Damn it all" he muttered closing his eyes and falling into a restless sleep.

_**END CHAPTER 3**_

**Ok got through that, poor Kabuto, this hurts me it truly does. Ok there are characters that I made up that I use a lot so far you have seen Yumi she's always kind, loyal, helpful, and sweet. My favorite is Lotus lee's kitty she was in a dream I had and I fell in love, she's a strange cat who does stuff but no one ever sees her do it, it is hard to explain you will see her in chapter 4. Korage, a mean S.O.B completely insane sometimes I make him Lee's father. Dashi a friend of Korage's some times brother, complete pedophile, he scares me. You will see both of them later. Lastly there is Jemini (Gem-mini), Gai's girlfriend cause he is a pain to deal with so sometimes I like to give him a girl to keep him in check, she wont be in this one because I have plans for Gai *evil laugh* **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"My lord do you remember Lotus?" Lee asked cuddling up to Orochimaru carful not to put pressure on his very sore ass.

"Your creepy cat? She's hard to forget" Orochimaru snorted

Lee scowled "Lotus is not creepy she is the most amazing cat in the world"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes "Yes she is, not many other cats can make you your favorite tea with out ever meeting you and have it done right when you walk in the door when you never said you were coming over or even that you were in town. Most can't even make tea"

Lee smiled "see she is incredible"

"Ok where are you going with this?" Orochimaru asked narrowing his eyes

Lee smiled sheepishly "Gaara did not let me take her; she is still in the leaf village"

Orochimaru groaned "You want to risk your life by going to the leaf village just to rescue that creepy cat?"

Lee shrugged "Yes, she saved my life so I owe her"

"What if I said no" Orochimaru hissed

"I would go anyways" Lee replied smugly.

Orochimaru rolled over so he was on top of Lee "fine we leave tomorrow"

Lee beamed "thank you my lord"

Orochimaru gave Lee and evil smirk "Don't thank me yet I'm not going for you, you owe me now and every night on our way there and back I'm gonna pin you to a different tree"

Lee blushed "what if they see us?"

"Oh I hope they do kitten it will get it through their thick skulls that you are mine" Orochimaru replied "Now get some sleep your gonna need it"

-x-x-x-

Gaara dashed through the trees of the Leaf village, Orochimaru had been seen heading in this direction with some one who matched Lee's description and Gaara wanted his pet back.

He was with Gai, Ten Ten, and Neji who were all acting very cold towards him. "If their heading to Lee's house they will have to pass through here" Neji said flatly shooting Gaara another distasteful look.

"Why are you all acting so cold?" Gaara asked calmly "I'm not the only person here to have slept with Lee, in fact every male here has" Gai and Neji stiffened. "We've all read the letter Lee left, Gai hurt him the worst not me."

Gai fought back tears and stared at the ground, Neji and Ten Ten gave him a shocked look "What is he talking about?" Ten Ten demanded "I knew Neji screwed him a few times but you sensei?"

"This is going to have to wait" Neji cut in "I can see Lee, this way"

Gai quickly turned to follow Neji but could feel Ten Ten's glare burning a hole in his skull.

They approached as quietly as possible hoping to sneak up on them but what they saw stopped them cold.

Lee was riding Orochimaru, both had most of there clothes on considering they were in enemy territory. Orochimaru had one hand on Lee's hip and the other clamped over his lover's mouth (Lee is a screamer). Orochimaru had his teeth clenched to keep from making any noise himself.

Orochimaru pulled Lee onto his lap in the lotus position, wrapped both arms around him, and clamped his mouth over Lee's engaging him in a heated kiss.

Ten Ten covered her eyes blushing, Neji looked disturbed and amused at the same time, Gaara looked murderous, and Gai was in tears.

-x-x-x-

Orochimaru knew they were there Lee probably did to but neither of them wanted to stop they wanted to give them one hell of a show.

Orochimaru broke the kiss panting for air "Close" he choked out Lee nodded and rocked faster "I love you" Orochimaru gasped as he came.

"I love you to" Lee groaned following suit

Orochimaru sighed and slid out of Lee then looked up where Lee's old squad and tormentor were. "Enjoy the show?"

Gaara snarled and lunged at him "I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR TOUCHING WHAT IS MINE"

Orochimaru dodged him easily "yours? I don't think Lee agrees with you on that considering he ran away from you and came to me"

Sand started swirling around Gaara "He just needs to be reminded who he belongs to and who he's suppose to love"

Lee let out a weird noise and backed away from the sand he had only seen Gaara this mad once and that was about 3 months after he got there. Lee had gotten so close to escaping he was out of the village and heading god knows where but he had escaped and he was happy. Gaara sent a search party out for him Kankuro had found him but let him go; he knew what his little brother was doing. Lee thought he was golden, but two days later Gaara found him, three days after that they went back to the village. It was the worse and most painful three days of Lee's whole life, Lee had almost died but Gaara kept him alive, barely.

Lee was huddled against a tree trembling muttering things that know one could hear. Gaara had a statistic smile on his face, Orochimaru looked from Lee to Gaara his eyes narrowed and stepped between them. "You will never touch him again"

Gaara prepared to attack but all of a sudden he was surrounded by gas and fell to the ground unconscious. Ten Ten stood up in a tree holding a bag of knock out gas bombs "Uh-oh it seems they had back up and we all got gassed. Right boys?" she said glaring at Neji and Gai.

"Of course honey" Neji replied quickly Gai opened his mouth to protest but Ten Ten shot him a do and die look so he nodded glaring at Orochimaru.

Ten Ten walked over to Lee and hugged the trembling man "Lee I was so worried about you, I'm so sorry I didn't do anything about Gaara sooner I feel like a horrible friend"

Lee took a deep breath "I feel like a coward, I can not believe I broke down like that"

Neji rolled his eyes "The fact is you're not a coward so if you were that scared Gaara must have been horrible"

"Thanks" Lee muttered hugging his knees

Ten Ten smiled brightly "and we are glad you are happy now . . . even your choose in partners is a little weird"

Gai snorted "understatement of the century"

Lee glared at him "and how is your love life going, I bet you have not gotten laid since my 18th birthday"

Everyone froze "That's what you did?" Ten Ten screamed at him "got him to practically worship you just to rape him as soon as he was legal age knowing he wouldn't refuse?

Orochimaru looked from Gai to Gaara "I don't know who I want to kill more"

Lee pulled on Orochimaru's sleeve "if I wanted them dead I would kill them myself, we came here for Lotus now let's grab her and go before the anbu show up"

Ten Ten smiled "she's at your dojo, Neji and I have been taking care of her, not like she needs it"

"Thank you Ten Ten, come on Rochi" Lee replied pulling Orochimaru away

Orochimaru's eye twitched "Rochi?"

Lee smirked "Your name is to long so I shortened it"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes "whatever kitten, lets go"

"I told you not to call me that in front of people" Lee whined

"Then don't call me Rochi, it sounds like a girls name"

"Well you are gay"

"Bi"

"Really? I did not know that"

The bickering continued until they were out of sight Neji turned to Ten Ten and Gai "what the fuck just happened?"

Ten Ten just smiled "aw he seems so happy, now we need to gas ourselves so we don't raise suspicion"

-x-x-x-

A black cat with green eyes wearing a backpack with a scroll strapped to it and a fancy mystic looking collar with an emerald on it greeted them at the dojo.

"Lotus!" Lee said happily as the cat jumped onto his shoulders and licked his cheek purring happily "I missed you so much"

Orochimaru rolled his eyes "well she's all packed and ready to go, I still say that cat is creepy"

Lotus looked at Orochimaru, mouth turned up in what looked like a smirk, her eyes glittering in amusement.

Orochimaru couldn't help but shutter under her intense stare "Can we go before the Anbu show? I want to get home and use that new 'toy' I got"

Lee groaned, "You have fucked me every night on our way up here, my ass hurts."

Orochimaru wrapped his arms around Lee's waist "And I intend to fuck you every night on our way back that was part of our deal. I'll have Yumi fix you when we get back" Orochimaru licked Lees neck groping his crotch

Lee moaned "not" pant "here my lord, as you said we need to go"

"Fuck that" Orochimaru growled "I'm going to fuck you through the floor of your dojo"

Lee moaned again they really should get going but that sounded so erotic. Neither heard Lotus hiss.

**That took forever and it's not even that good of a chapter I have a message for my readers.**

**I can't focus; my mind is all fuzzy and numb. I am in a stupor. I have had this horrible, gloomy, dark feeling for weeks, I'm scared. My fingers are scored with stress marks and my Heart, Head, and life lines are bared in several places, suggesting conflict. My Tarot cards warn me to be cautious but offer no answers. I have been having this dream almost every night for weeks. I ends the same every time, in that horrible room filed with bad memories. At that point I am so scared I wake up sweating. This has happened before with a different dream, but the same feeling. Last time this happened my parents got divorced, my grandpa died, we had to put our dog down, and my mom moved us away from all my friends to the middle of dumb fuck nowhere aka a town of 250 people in the middle of a corn field. Btw I am allergic to corn. Being a wiccan and Bi sexual the catholic school I went to didn't help at all, god loves all my ass I heard enough "god hates your kind" "go away you witch" and "you will burn in hell" to believe that. No offence to any Catholics reading this. The only thing I can do now is hope for the best and prepare for the worst. I am sorry but I might not be updating Snake Love Bite for a while, hope you understand.**

**Ok sorry for the rant but I had to explain why I wont be updating for a while and I needed to get that out of my system, with any luck this will blow over soon and I can focus on my writing again**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ah, my lord! Please stop teasing me!" Lee cried out as Orochimaru rubbed his covered erection.

"Aw but your so fun to tease kitten" Orochimaru replied licking the younger mans neck.

"You sick pedophile"

The couple looked up at the window "Jiraiya" Orochimaru growled

Jiraiya glared down at them in disgust "I'll give you credit Orochimaru, you have this one brain washed good"

"Lee is not one of my brainwashed minions, he happens to be my boyfriend" Orochimaru snapped "I could never intentionally hurt him"

Lee blushed, removing Orochimaru's hand from his groin, "and I am 19, so I am legal age, this is not rape"

Jiraiya turned to Lee with a slightly softer look "during the Chunin exams you were only 13 years old, that is child molestation"

Orochimaru frowned "not by my standards, Lee was willing, technically it was his idea. And why should I care if you count it as child molestation, my record is bad anyways it's just one more law I have broken"

Lee nodded "Gaara raped me, Orochimaru never did, I do not care what you say. I am happy now why can you not leave me alone" He picked up Lotus "Let us go My Lord"

Jiraiya made a move to stop them but found him self unable to move as a black and brown snake wrapped around him. 'Gen jutsu' he thought 'damn can't move my arms to release it'

-x-x-x-

They eventually got back to the sound and Yumi inspected Lee, slightly blushing. "He will be fine I fixed him but um Lord Orochimaru you should take it easy with him, he has got a smaller build and well . . . oh fuck it. Damn it the boy has a small ass and it can't take this much abuse so stop going at it like rabbits!"

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow "Ok, fine I'll go easy on him"

Lee blushed hard, ducking his head in embarrassment.

Orochimaru licked his lips staring at his lover, he really was too adorable. He had changed so much, yet so much was the same from when he was a child. "Well if you're done Yumi we better turn in"

Yumi saw the look he was giving Lee "Oh no you don't" she chastised "No sex tonight, he's recovering"

Orochimaru frowned "fine, come on Lee"

Lee held back a chuckle "Coming My Lord"

-x-x-x-

Lee curled up against Orochimaru's chest and closed his eyes, one night with no sex. . . Damn. He was finding it difficult to get to sleep without Orochimaru wearing him out first, but he managed eventually.

_Gaara crawled toward Lee with a dangerous glint in his eyes "you tried to escape again? One would think you would have learned by now it is futile. No one is going to save you. No one cares about you."_

_Tears streamed down Lee's face as he pulled helplessly on the straps holding him in place. "No please Gaara not again. Please let me go this is wrong, you can't keep me locked up forever" He whimpered as Gaara ran a Kunai over his chest, not cutting the skin for now._

"_I can and I will" Gaara growled forcing Lee to turn around onto his knees, keeping his legs apart. He pushed a dry finger inside his captive causing Lee to sob harder. "mmm, how do you stay so tight pet? I think you need punishment for trying to run" Gaara removed his finger and took the kunai, shoving it inside Lee" Grinning evilly as the blood seeped down the handle. _

_Lee screamed in pain as the sharp blade penetrated him. "Ah it hurts Gaara, please stop!"_

"_We will continue my pet" Gaara purred thrusting the knife in and out. When he removed it he licked at the blood dripping from the blade before positioning himself at Lee's entrance, rock hard from Lee's begging. He shoved in and immediately began pounding into the heat. Sand swirled around them cutting and slashing at Lee till they were both stained red._

_Lee's head was spinning from blood loss 'please let me die, if there is a god out there please let me bleed to death. I can not take anymore, I have nothing, I have no one. Let me die'_

Lee?

_Thrust, Stab, thrust, thrust slash, laugh, thrust, stab, stab, bite, thrust, thrust, sob_

Lee wake up.

_Laugh, sob, thrust, thrust, slash, thrust, sob, thrust, stab_

Lee wake up! Its ok, your safe now!

Lee's eyes flew open; Orochimaru was looking down at him worried. "Good your awake" He said relieved hugging Lee. "Are you ok?"

Lee latched onto Orochimaru sobbing. "No"

Orochimaru pulled Lee into his lap "who was it about? You were crying pretty hard."

Lee buried his face in his lover's neck "Gaara, It was the night he found me after I almost escaped. He took me to an underground hideout in the middle of the desert and kept me there for three days."

Orochimaru's grip on Lee tightened "He will never touch you again. I promise you that"

Lee nodded and closed his eyes again, quickly falling back to sleep in Orochimaru's arms.

'That's it' Orochimaru thought 'I don't care what Lee says, Gaara is dead'

-x-x-x-

"How long will you be gone My Lord?" Lee asked watching Orochimaru throwing clothes in his backpack.

Orochimaru leaned down to kiss him "A maximum of 2 weeks, I'll be back before you know it. In the meantime try not to get into any fights with Kabuto and do what Yumi tells you."

Lee pouted "I am not a child and why can I not come with you?"

Orochimaru winced at Lee's puppy dog pout but managed to shake it off. "Because according to Yumi you need a break and this is something I would rather you not take part in."

"Do I get a goodbye fuck?" Lee asked innocently as if he just asked for an ice cream cone.

Orochimaru stopped packing and stared at his lover "what?"

Lee pouted again "Two weeks is a long time My Lord, you do plan on saying goodbye properly do you not?"

Orochimaru's cock twitched "I need to finish packing"

Lee shrugged "Then finish, I will be here when you are done, and then we can take a shower."

Orochimaru's cock twitched again and he began throwing stuff in his bag even faster.

Lee chuckled and stood up "I will go get the shower ready" He walked out of the room removing clothes as he went leaving him only in boxers when he reached the bathroom door. He smirked feeling Orochimaru's eyes on him, deciding to leave his boxers on he walked into the bathroom "Pack"

Orochimaru finished packing in record time and half ran to the bathroom, hearing the shower running he slipped inside. Lee was already in the shower waiting for him. Orochimaru striped and slid the shower door open.

Lee smiled and pulled him into the shower "That was fast"

Orochimaru nodded "We've never done this in the shower before; I'm looking forward to it"

Lee engaged him in a searing kiss, wrapping his arms around Orochimaru's neck. Orochimaru's hands began exploring Lee's body, sliding over every inch of tan flesh. Lee moaned into the kiss as Orochimaru began toying with his perk nipples. Orochimaru pulled away and moved to Lee's neck leaving hickeys wherever he could reach. He moved on to Lee's chest, Stomach, even his arms and legs. Turning him around to reach Lee's back.

Lee mewled under Orochimaru's constant attention "My Lord ah what are you doing?"

Orochimaru pulled back and inspected his work "You are mine and I want everyone to remember that." Satisfied he turned Lee back around and kissed him again.

Lee shuttered and returned the kiss reaching for the shower rack and fumbled around for the tube of lube he put there. Finally he found it and pushed it into Orochimaru's hand. "Please My Lord, hurry"

Orochimaru smirked and took the lube lathering the gel like substance on four fingers. Bringing his hand down to Lee's entrance he probed at it a bit before slowly sliding it in. Lee groaned bucking his hips "I know you do not want to hurt me My Lord but you can go faster than that"

Orochimaru chuckled "But I do so enjoy teasing you Kitten" But he added another finger anyways and began quickly stretching his lover. "Turn around kitten"

Lee swallowed hard, tingling with excitement. He turned around and braced himself against the shower wall. "Ready My Lord"

Orochimaru smiled evil deciding to toy with his lover some more. "Ready for what kitten? What do you want me to do?"

Lee looked over his shoulder and gave Orochimaru a glare that could make Itachi back down "We are _NOT_ playing this game right now, get your cock in my ass right now" He growled dangerously.

Orochimaru stared wide eyed at his lover "Ok" He quickly slicked his cock and slid into Lee.

"Yessss" Lee groaned "Ah Pound me My Lord!"

Orochimaru eagerly began thrusting into the tight heat. "Fuck Kitten how do you stay so damn tight?"

"I do not know My Lord. . . Damn it faster AH… YES! God I love you, harder!"

"I'm not gonna last much longer with you talking like that Kitten." Orochimaru hissed

Lee whimpered when Orochimaru found his prostate and his arms began shaking "My Lord I can not hold my self up it is too much" he cried.

Orochimaru wrapped an arm around Lee's waist and maneuvered them to the floor so Lee was on his hands and knees. Then continued fucking Lee senseless.

Lee let out a husky moan and pushed back against Orochimaru. Grabbing the water handle he turned the hot water on full blast. The searing hot water pulling him closer to the edge "I am so close My Lord!"

"Me to" Orochimaru growled thrusting even faster "Touch your self kitten"

Lee whimpered and grabbed his hard length jerking it in time with Orochimaru's thrusts.

Orochimaru came hard inside his lover sputtering against Lee's prostate. Lee screamed and released into the water collecting by his knees.

Orochimaru pulled out of Lee and moved Lee onto his lap "I love you kitten"

Lee nodded and yawned "I am sleepy"

Orochimaru chuckled and grabbed a rag cleaning the cum off (and out of) his lover. "I have to leave soon"

Lee snuggled closer "will you be back in time for your birthday?"

Orochimaru started "wait what?"

Lee giggled "It is October 15th My Lord; your birthday is on the 27th"

Orochimaru smiled "I promise I will be back in time for my birthday." He stood up pulling Lee with him and turned off the water. "Come on, as I said I have to leave soon"

Lee nodded stepping out of the shower and grabbed two towels. They dried off and headed into the bedroom. Lotus was curled up on the bed; she looked up at Lee and meowed. Lee smiled and scratched her behind the ears.

"I think Lotus says it's bedtime Lee" Orochimaru said giving Lee a hug

Lee pouted "You do not know what Lotus is saying"

Orochimaru smirked and pointed to the glass of warm milk and sleeping pills by the bed "Maybe not but I can take a hint. Goodnight kitten"

Lee sighed in defeat "Ok I will go to sleep" He took the pills and drank the milk quickly before crawling into bed. Lotus curled up next to him and licked his cheek.

"Where's a camera when you need one" Orochimaru grumbled grabbing his backpack and walking out the door. "Goodnight Love"

"Goodnight My Lord" Lee whispered before drifting into a deep dream free sleep.

Orochimaru chuckled, slightly grateful he wasn't going to be here in the morning, Lee was going to find it difficult to cover up all those hickeys and Lee was not going to be happy about it.

**Ok well lot of shit happened but things are settled down now so I can continue writing YAYS! Please review, reviews make me happy =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**First off I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I tried to make the sex scene in this as kinky as I could so let us see how that went.**

**Chapter 6**

Lee glared at the mirror, his sound ninja outfit which was a sleeveless, v neck purple shirt and black pants. Showed several hickeys left by his lover last night. He could not leave the room looking like this; Sasuke would never let him hear the end of it.

"Damn it Rochi" he muttered looking down "you do nothing half way do you?" He sat down and inspected the hickeys on his feet. Groaning he grabbed a scroll by the bed and activated it. A small white snake popped out "go get Yumi"

Lee heard the door open and looked up. Unfortunately it was not Yumi.

"Yumi's busy, what do you want?" Kabuto snapped

'This might actually be more fun' Lee thought. He pulled off his shirt "Orochimaru went a little overboard saying goodbye and I am not leaving this room till they are gone"

Kabuto tensed imagining how good it must have felt to be ravaged like that. He took a shaky breath "Fine, sit"

Lee smirked and sat on the bed. Kabuto began healing him; luckily hickeys didn't take long to heal. "Done" he finally said pulling away.

"Not really" Lee said cheerfully removing his pants.

Kabuto gaped at the hickeys covering Lee's hairless legs.

Lee smirked again "Through is he not?"

Kabuto snapped his mouth shut and went back to healing. Including the hickeys on the bottoms of his feet and the ones on his butt. "Anything else" Kabuto ground out.

"No that will be all" Lee said standing up and putting his clothes back on.

Kabuto turned on his and walked stiffly out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Lee chuckled and grabbed his weapons pouch "hope Sasuke's not busy"

-x-x-x-

Orochimaru glared at the sand, he really hated the desert. He had been searching for days, looking for the underground torture chamber Lee spoke of. A snake slithered up and hissed. 'Finally' Orochimaru thought taking off.

It looked like a sand dune at first but when you looked closer you could see the entrance. Inside he heard the clinking of chains and moans of pain. Gaara wasn't there but apparently he found a replacement.

Orochimaru entered the main room, Obsidian eyes looked at him having an internal battle. Most likely wondering if this was an improvement or not. "Help" The man whispered. He looked similar to Lee; black hair and eyes, natural tan, thin and at one point muscular, and larger than normal but still not as big as Lee eyebrows.

"What's your name?" Orochimaru asked calmly

"Koji, I'm a Mist Chunin. Gaara captured me on a mission to Konoha." Koji answered "I know who you are, what are you doing here?"

Orochimaru chuckled "I'm here to kill Gaara. The reason he captured you is that you look quite a bit like a Konoha ninja he was attracted to. That ninja happens to be with me now and I am not too happy with Gaara's treatment of my boyfriend"

"Weird" Koji muttered than winced.

Orochimaru undid the chains "go, I have work to do"

Koji snorted "I wouldn't last a day out there"

Orochimaru glared and tossed him a small pack. "Food, water, first aid kit, a kunai, and fire starters. Now GO before I change my mind"

Koji nodded fearfully and left. Orochimaru smirked "transform"

-x-x-x-

"Oh Lee" Gaara's voice rang out "I picked up a new toy" He looked down at 'Koji' "Your quiet today"

Orochimaru internally smirked 'just a little closer' he thought

Gaara leaned down for a kiss and Orochimaru leapt into action injecting him with a red fluid releasing the transformation jutsu "That is a paralysis toxin that not only keeps you from moving but keeps you from using your sand attacks. Now let's have some fun shall we?"

-x-x-x-

Lee walked towards his room happily carrying a large bag. It took him over a week but he finally got everything he needed for Orochimaru's birthday. 'Lord Orochimaru is going to love his gift' Lee thought fondly. Then he ran into Sasuke knocking them both to the floor.

"Ouch" Sasuke muttered "you're in a good mood"

Lee nodded excitedly "It is Lord Orochimaru's birthday in 3 days!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes then he noticed something black and fuzzy that fell out of Lee's bag. He picked up the fuzzy kitty ears. "His gift I take it?"

Lee snatched them back blushing profusely "Part of it yes"

Sasuke stood up and dusted himself off "remind me to not go anywhere near your room" Then walked away.

-x-x-x-

Orochimaru slipped through the dark hallways of the sound. 'Midnight' He thought 'well it's officially my birthday, Hopefully Lee doesn't remember my age' He reached the hallway that lead to the room he and Lee shared 'I hope Lee's awake it's been over a week since I saw him

Orochimaru eased the door open, just in case Lee was asleep. He wasn't, and Orochimaru could swear his brain malfunctioned.

"Welcome home My Lord, Happy birthday" Lee purred. Lee sat in the middle of their bed wearing only a black leather thong with a furry black tail attached, furry black kitty ears, and a black leather collar. Surrounded by various sex toys.

Orochimaru swallowed thickly feeling his pants getting tighter. He walked over to Lee "what's this?"

Lee cocked his head and gave him a sweet smile "your birthday gift" He pointed to a timer on the collar "once it starts I am at your mercy for 24 hours. You can stop the time as well; it is not fair if you spend 8 of the hours sleeping."

Orochimaru kissed Lee deeply before starting the time. He started by handcuffing Lee to the bed, and then looked around. He grabbed something next to him holding it up "what's this?"

Lee grinned "cock ring"

"Why does it look so weird?"

"It is a vibrating cock ring" Lee replied licking his lips.

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow and set it down for later "And this?" he asked holding up a bottle

"When you drink that it makes you really horny"

Orochimaru grinned and popped open the bottle, holding it to Lee's lips "drink up"

Lee chuckled and took a few gulps before pulling back Orochimaru closed the bottle and set it aside. Then he attacked Lee's nipples. Soon Lee was panting and bucking his hips desperately. His cock straining against the leather thong. Orochimaru freed Lee's weeping member and greedily licked at the pre cum.

Lee whimpered and bucked his hips "more"

Chuckling Orochimaru grabbed the vibrating cock ring again, securing it on his lover's rock hard dick.

Lee screamed and arched his back when Orochimaru turned it on "mmm God ah please fuck me My Lord!"

"Nah I'm content with watching for now" Orochimaru answered grabbing a rather generous vibrator and a tube of Lube. "Chocolate flavored?"

Lee just whimpered thrashing around desperately.

"Best birthday present ever" Orochimaru said slicking the vibrator and then reaching down to stretch Lee.

"A butt plug?" Orochimaru asked bewildered

Lee managed a slight smile before moaning loudly "can I have a, AH fuck! A kiss please"

Orochimaru smirked and leaned down to kiss him. Lee kissed back desperately eyes clouded with raw carnal lust.

Pulling back Orochimaru removed the black butt plug from Lee.

Lee groaned and squirmed impatiently, suddenly feeling empty and incomplete.

Orochimaru fully sheathed the vibrator in Lee in one quick movement, Lee let out a choked scream then a loud moan when Orochimaru turned it up all the way.

The bed creaked and groaned to the point Orochimaru worried Lee was going to break it with all his thrashing.

Orochimaru looked around for more stuff to use, also throwing stuff he didn't want to use of the bed. Gags, other vibrators, blind folds, a paddle, other cock rings, and a few other things that he couldn't identify lay abandoned on the floor.

He finally came up with a pair of nipple clamps. He attached them to his lover and pulled on them gently.

Lee's senses were so overwhelmed he could barely remember his own name. Even the name spilling out of his mouth seemed foreign.

Orochimaru removed his clothes and began stroking himself. As Lee continually screamed Orochimaru's name and a few other undecipherable things. It was extremely erotic. He finally ejaculated on Lee's chest with a groan. "Aw poor thing, do you even remember your name?"

Lee just whimpered tossing his head from side to side desperately "Please let me cum Rochi"

"Soon kitten, soon" Orochimaru replied chuckling. He pulled the vibrator out of Lee and pressed his member against Lee's entrance "Ready love?"

Lee nodded quickly pushing against Orochimaru best he could.

Orochimaru pushed in "mmm so good" he hissed. Then he extended his tongue and licked Lee's member slowly.

Lee sobbed pulling on the restraints "Please My Lord I need to cum"

Orochimaru withdrew his tongue and griped Lee's cock, teasing the slit with his thumb. "Be patient Kitten" Then he began slamming into Lee.

Lee bit his lip holding back screams, as erotic as this was the vibrations from the cock ring combined with the constant barrage on his prostate was too much. If he did not cum soon he was going to go insane. Finally he felt Orochimaru cum deep inside him. He looked up at Orochimaru with pleading eyes.

Orochimaru smiled and yanked the cock ring of Lee. Lee screamed and came explosively in long streams. He collapsed on the bed panting "That was fun"

Orochimaru nodded "Best birthday present ever" He removed the handcuffs from Lee and laid down.

Lee happily wrapped his arms around him "how was your trip My Lord?"

"Fine" Orochimaru answered stopping the timer on the collar. "Time for sleep."

Lee nodded yawning "I missed you"

Orochimaru kissed his forehead "I know you did, Good night Kitten"

**And done with that one. Please review. I be tired and I still have to work today FML.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**This is taking forever so I'm gonna speed this story up so I can finish it and move on with my life. Sorry it is taking me so long to update, there is a lot going on right now. Warning this chapter contains rape and incest. Good news it also contains a masturbation scene from Orochimaru.**

"What did you do?" Lee asked the next day.

Orochimaru looked at his lover "what do you mean?"

"Your injuries look familiar, you got a touch of sunburn, you have sand everywhere, and you have that 'I did something bad look' you have had it since you got back, I did not say anything because it was your birthday" Lee answered eyeing a nasty gash on Orochimaru's side. "You went after Gaara.

Orochimaru sighed "are you mad?"

"I do not know yet" Lee sighed "I am relieved that he is dead, I am mad you did this when I told you not to, I am scared that you went after him alone, and I am worried what the consequences will be."

"Don't be" Orochimaru answered pressing his lips against Lee's.

Lee reluctantly returned the kiss, but pulled away before it got any deeper "You should have Kabuto fix you up."

Orochimaru nuzzled Lee's soft neck "I'm fine"

Lee twisted away from Orochimaru and pushed him off the bed "It is not open for debate, GO"

Orochimaru scowled picking himself up and slunk out of the room.

-x-x-x-

Kabuto kept him for longer than Orochimaru would have liked, and his touch lingered for longer than necessary. After fixing him, Kabuto swamped him with paperwork. It was starting to get dark before Orochimaru was able to return to his chambers.

"Lee" Orochimaru called opening the door, nothing. Orochimaru spun around angrily glaring at Kabuto who "happened" to be walking by "Kabuto where is Lee?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses up, hiding a smirk "His room Lord Orochimaru"

"Don't lie to me, he's not in there" Orochimaru hissed.

Kabuto cleared his throat "My apologies My Lord, I meant the room you assigned him before you two started um, sharing"

Orochimaru muttered a few curse words as he quickly walked away, leaving Kabuto smiling after him.

"You know there're not going to be fighting for long"

"I didn't ask your opinion Sasuke" Kabuto replied

Sasuke rolled his eyes "I don't understand the attraction. You and Lee have strange taste in men."

"That is because your about as asexual as they come" Kabuto snapped

"Hn" Sasuke grunted "at least I'm not stupid enough to not know when I've lost. As disgusting and strange as it is, Orochimaru and Lee love each other.

Kabuto shook his head angrily "For now maybe, but Lord Orochimaru is smart. Lee is a weakness and people are starting to lose respect for him. He won't give up everything he has worked for, for a boy"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to leave "You really believe that don't you?"

-x-x-x-

Orochimaru pushed the door to Lee's room open "Lee?"

"Go away" Lee replied. He was lying on the bed reading a Taijutsu scroll.

"It's getting late" Orochimaru said walking over to Lee.

Lee rolled up the scroll and pulled the covers over his head "Good night Lord Orochimaru"

"Don't do this" Orochimaru groaned slightly annoyed "I was only trying to protect you"

Lee peeked out from under the covers "I can talk care of myself."

Orochimaru was getting angry "Apparently not considering how many people raped you!" He snapped. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying them. "Oh my God Lee I'm sorry"

"Leave" Lee choked out

"Lee I'm . . ."

"Leave me alone!" Lee screamed throwing a nearby picture ate him, Orochimaru caught it easily.

Lotus jumped up next to Lee and licked his cheek. Then turned and hissed at Orochimaru, Danger flashing in her emerald green eyes.

Orochimaru backed out of the room. He didn't know what Lotus was, but he had a feeling he didn't want to mess with her. He turned and headed back to his chambers, alone. He glanced down at the picture Lee had thrown at him.

It was a picture Lee had taken of them before he left for the Leaf Village. Orochimaru had a surprised and bewildered look on his face. Lee was grinning as he threw his arms around Orochimaru. It had been taken just a few days after Lee had been taken to the Sound Village. Bruises still remained on Lee, along with bandages and signs of malnourishment.

Orochimaru frowned realizing how familiar that was to Lee's resent rescue from Gaara. Lee really did have bad luck.

(This is gonna get gory)

**Long ass flashback**

_Orochimaru had come the The Land of Dragons (I know it's not real, cool though) in search of a boy with a Kekkei Genkai of mind control, or at least that's what the rumors said. He arrived just in time to see the 10yr old be beaten to death by his drunk father. Shame._

_The boy did have a younger brother, who had witnessed the act. Orochimaru decided to watch for a while to see if he had the same ability._

_The 6yr old obsidian haired boy stared at his brother's corpse, silent tears sliding down his cheeks._

_His father went to take another swig of sake, angrily throwing it at his son when he realized it was out. He missed by quite a ways considering he was drunk off his ass. Spitting out curse words he picked him up and threw him against the wall before stumbling out of the room. No doubt to get more alcohol._

_The kid picked himself up, tears still running down his face. He still hadn't made a single sound. He grabbed the hand of his dead brother and began to drag him outside._

_Orochimaru followed him into the woods. They reached a crude grave with 'Aki Blood A loving sister who died far too young' carved into a misshapen hedge stone. The boy knelt by the grave, after a few minutes he stood up and grabbed a shovel nearby. _

_It took him a while to bury his brother but he finally finished, staring at the mound of dirt for awhile before heading back to the house._

"_WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!" His father bellowed knocking him down into the pool of blood "I've been yelling for half a damn hour!" Then his angry face turned into a twisted smirk. Undoing his and letting them drop to the ground. He leaned down and grabbed his trembling son, flipping him over and pushing his face into the blood. He ripped the bloody boys pants off and shoved into him. After a few trusts he began senselessly beating him. The black haired boy's blood mixed with his brothers, as did his silent tears._

_His father finally spasmed inside him, laughing, he stood up and left the room._

_Orochimaru felt a little sick, he had seen and done many horrible things, but that was just wrong. 'Still' he mentally berated himself 'It's clear this kid has nothing useful. It's not your problem, just walk away' and yet he couldn't._

_The boy struggled to his feet, stumbling out of the room. Coming back 10min later. He had bandaged his injuries, poorly but it was stopping most of the blood. He had a box of rags and a bucket of water with him._

_Orochimaru watched him scrub the blood off the floor. 'He has determination, I could use that right?' Orochimaru thought. _

"_I'm home!"_

_The kid looked up, his sad eyes immediately brightening. _

_A rather good looking man with light brown hair and hazel eyes walked in and looked around "Lee where is Sota?"_

_Lee just looked back down at the pool of blood and kept scrubbing._

"_KORAGE!" The man yelled_

_Lee's drunk father stumbled in "What the fuck do you want Dashi?"_

"_You killed Sota, Why? Dashi yelled at him._

"_He used that mind control thing of me" Korage slurred "To keep me from hitting that mistake" Korage motioned toward Lee. _

"_Why do you have kids if you just keep killing them?" Dashi growled, stroking Lee's black hair._

_Korage took another swig of sake "cause' condoms break to damn easy." Then he stumbled out of the room._

_Dashi sighed "Ok let's clean this up, clean you up, then we can go visit Aki and Sota."_

_Lee nodded and grabbed another rag._

_-x-x-x-_

_They both sat by the two graves. Sota's tombstone sat in the freshly turned dirt. Lee's face was now clean and they sat there munching on some rice balls. Well Dashi was, Lee was inhaling them. "Brother didn't feed you while I was gone did he?" Dashi asked_

_Lee shook his head grabbing another rice ball._

_Dashi hugged him "don't worry, you will be leaving soon"_

_Lee looked at him, his eyes deep and confused._

"_Everyone in this family has a psychic power Lee; your brother could control people, your father used to be able to teleport short distances but he abused them so much that it faded away, I can get flashes of the future. You have an unusual ability that I don't fully understand and you will learn about it in time. People can get drunk off your energy, and they can become addicted to it. It's dangerous but it only seems to really affect those who do not know of it. And not everyone will get drunk off it, only those who have an err, sexual attraction to you. Everyone else will just like you more."Dashi smiled fondly "You will be leaving in a few days. It will be a long and painful journey but you will be happy in the end. And your voice will be fixed"_

_Lee looked utterly confused but nodded._

'_So he does have a Kekkei Genkai" Orochimaru thought "how could I use that?"_

_They stayed there for a few more minutes' before heading back to the house. They went into Dashi's room and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry Lee" Dashi said pulling his shirt off._

_Orochimaru watched Lee be raped again, this time much gentler. Dashi was careful to cause him as little pain and discomfort as possible. And unlike Korage Dashi didn't wear a sadistic smirk, instead his eyes were brimming with tears and regret. Lee did not cry he just laid there, limp. Dashi didn't cum inside Lee; instead he pulled out and came into his own hand._

_Orochimaru was confused; Dashi obviously cared deeply for Lee. But this wasn't the first time he had raped him._

_-x-x-x-_

_After another day of watching the family that was possibly more fucked up than the Uchiha clan, Orochimaru decided to kill Korage and Dashi. Then he would take Lee back to the sound. He could find something to use him for._

_Killing Korage was easy; he was too drunk to put up much of a fight. He went to kill Dashi but a terrified Lee threw himself in front of his uncle. Orochimaru stopped the blade an inch from Lee's face._

"_Shh" Dashi hushed, stroking Lee's jet black hair. "It's ok; he's here to take you away from here. You need to go with him."_

_Lee shook his head latching onto his uncle._

_Orochimaru watched intrigued. 'Maybe I should have Dashi join me. His future sight would come in handy'_

"_It's ok, I'll see you again. After I get mental help and they decide I'm safe to be around" Dashi assured him. He looked at Orochimaru "Take care of him"_

"_I can't make any promises on that" Orochimaru chuckled evilly._

_Dashi gave him a knowing smile "You will, and he will take care of you too" _

**End long ass flashback**

Orochimaru sighed; he finally understood what Dashi had meant by that. He put the picture in his room and went to look for his rebellious medic.

"Kabuto I have an assignment for you" He hissed entering one of the labs.

"Yes my lord" Kabuto said happily

Orochimaru internally cringed hearing Lee's nickname for him but shook it off. "I need you to locate someone for me. Don't engage, just tell me where he is."

Kabuto nodded "Who am I looking for?"

"A man named Dashi Blood. He used to live in Dragon Country but I don't know if he still does. He went to a mental institution 12 to 14 years ago for being a pedophile. He turned himself in."

"Right away Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto replied.

-x-x-x-

Orochimaru rolled over, groaning when he saw the time. He couldn't sleep, his bed felt cold and far too big without Lee there curled up next to him. He finally drifted off into a restless, fitful sleep. Until he had a very X rated and graphic dream about his lover. This caused him to wake up to his alarm with a raging hard on.

Groaning he got out of bed and started up a shower. At first he started to set it for cold, then decided he might as well have some fun with it.

He stepped into the shower and leaned against the wall wrapping his hand around his erection. "mmm Lee" he moaned rubbing the slit with his thumb. Dropping his hand he extended his tongue, licking his erection before wrapping his tongue around it. Closing his eyes, he imagined Lee's head bobbing up and down, his perfect lips wrapped around his member sucking and licking like it was a lollipop. Orochimaru came into the water, panting as he watched his cum slide down the drain. He hurried with his shower and went to find his boyfriend.

Orochimaru walked down the corridor that led to the training room. Knowing Lee would be there. He ran through things to say and apologies. Willing to try anything short of begging, even that might happen if no one was around.

Orochimaru entered the training room. As expected Lee was there with Sasuke, having just finished their daily spar. They sat off to the side, Sasuke drinking a bottle of water and Lee . . . "Oh my god" Orochimaru thought. Lee was sucking on a cherry Popsicle.

"Do you have a gag reflex at all?" a bewildered Sasuke asked as Lee stuck the Popsicle down his throat.

"Nope" Lee answered lapping at the tip.

Sasuke leaned over to whisper in Lee's ear "are you just doing that to tempt Orochimaru?"

Lee smirked "Yes, is it working?"

Sasuke glanced at Orochimaru "Um yes, very well actually."

"Good" Lee replied before deep throating the Popsicle again.

"He's coming over here" Sasuke whispered.

Orochimaru loomed over them "Lee" he said in a pained voice.

Lee slowly pulled the Popsicle out of his mouth "Yes?"

"How long are you going to be mad at me? I am sorry ok."

Lee just laughed "You could only last one night without me? Not to good at will power are you?"

"Hey!" Orochimaru snapped "I'm just fine with will power . . . just not at resisting you."

Lee smiled and stood up walking out of the room, leaving Orochimaru looking dejected. Then Lee poked his head back in "Are you coming, or do you have work to do?"

By the time he said it he was being dragged to their room.

-x-x-x-

Orochimaru lazily pulled his fingers throught Lee's silky black hair. "It's almost noon Lee."

"mhm" Lee mumbled snuggling closer.

"We have to get up, I have work to do and you . . . What do you do while I'm working?"

"Train" Lee mumbled back.

"Figures" Orochimaru yawned, sitting up.

This earned a groan from Lee who pulled him back down and kissed him. "No"

Orochimaru chuckled trying (halfheartedly) to push Lee off. "Normally you're the one who forces me up."

"Can you take the day off? I do not think either of us got much sleep last night" Lee whined

"I'll see what I can put off for later" Orochimaru promised managing to stand up. He reached for his clothes, and then remembered Lee literally ripped them off. "Humph and you questioned my will power"

"Hey you caved first" Lee yawned "and my clothes are in the same condition"

Orochimaru grabbed another change of clothes and got dressed. Giving Lee a kiss on his forehead "I love you"

Lee smiled "I love you to now hurry up; I have a round two left in me"

Orochimaru nipped the tender skin behind Lee's ear causing Lee to moan softly. "I have quite a few rounds left in me."

**Yay chapter 7 done. Sorry that took so damn long, I'm moving soon so well moving drama. I have had this written for months now I just was too busy/lazy to type it up but hey I got it done. That rape scene nearly made ME cry, it was hard to do but I needed to give Lee a painful childhood so Orochimaru would seem great in comparison. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry for the delay just got internet back today, money was a bit tight. Enjoy.**

Orochimaru and Lee both sat in the medical bay. Yumi was giving them an exasperated look, Kabuto looked pissed, and Sasuke who was in there for a weekly check up was looking_ very_ amused.

"What on earth did you do!" Yumi demanded inspecting the desperate red scratches on Orochimaru's back. As well as the hickeys and bite marks covering both of them.

Orochimaru chuckled as Kabuto began healing his back. "We were experimenting with other uses for the shadow clone jutsu."

Yumi balked, Kabuto shot Lee an angry (*cough cough jealous cough*) look, Sasuke just winced not needing the mental picture.

"Double penetration is dangerous!" Yumi scolded sticking her hand in Lee's boxers to heal the damage. Lee squirmed uncomfortably but didn't protest. "What did I tell you about being careful with Lee?"

Orochimaru smirked "We were careful, and he wasn't complaining much."

Lee blushed but still didn't say anything

Yumi frowned placing her glowing hand on Lee's throat "Lee open your mouth and say ah"

Lee made a soft, raspy, whimpering sound clutching his throat.

"You reinjured his voice box and vocal cords."

"What!" Orochimaru yelled jumping up "How?"

Yumi gave Orochimaru a pointed look. "When Lee first came to the sound village he had heavy, almost un-repairable damage to his voice box and vocal cord. Between that, the screaming we _all_ heard last night and this" she said pulling Lee's collar down to show a bite mark on his throat. "It got re-damaged. Don't worry I can fix it just no talking for a few days. And Lord Orochimaru, don't put so much pressure on his throat."

Kabuto stepped forward "Sorry to interrupt Lord Orochimaru but can you sit back down so I can finish healing your back?"

"I'm fine Kabuto" Orochimaru said coolly pulling his kimono back on "Now I do believe I gave you a mission last week."

Kabuto backed off "of course Lord Orochimaru, I completed the mission. The mission file is on your desk."

Orochimaru turned to leave then he heard a taping sound. He turned around to look at Lee, who was glaring at him. Orochimaru chuckled walking over and giving him a kiss. "Take it easy today, no talking, no sparing, and watch what you eat. I don't want you to be unable to talk on your birthday."

Lee nodded pulling Orochimaru down for another kiss. This one much deeper including quite a bit of tongue. When they pulled apart Lee shot Kabuto a triumphant look, he may not be able to talk but he still had to keep the medic in line.

Kabuto felt his anger flare up and took a deep, calming breath before stepping forward again "Lord Orochimaru there is a lot to do today since you, um, turned in early last night (again). We have some resent experiment results to go over."

Orochimaru sighed "very well, I'll be back to check on you later Lee"

Lee nodded grabbing a pad of paper and pencil from Yumi. Scribbling something down and holding it up.

Orochimaru smiled fondly "I love you too"

-x-x-x-

**Ok for people who r to dense to realize this, everything lee "says" for the next few scenes is him writing down not actually speaking. This will continue till Yumi says he can talk again.**

"So" Sasuke asked "How did you lose your voice the first time?"

Lee scribbled something on the paper "Father" Sasuke shot him a confused look. Lee frowned "He beat me"

"Oh" Sasuke said, slightly surprised. "How long could you not talk for?"

"Two Years, it happened when I was four. Lord Orochimaru found me when I was six. He took me to the sound village, medics fixed it."

"Two years? That's a long time." Sasuke muttered "And you're not mad at Orochimaru for reinjuring you?"

Lee smiled "A lot more fun this time, it was worth it. Also not his fault, he did not mean to, I know he feels bad about it."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "I don't understand why you like him so much"

Lee smiled "Neither do I, you cannot choose who you love."

-x-x-x-

Lee sat on the bed pouting. Orochimaru sighed "I don't like it either but I want you to heal as quickly as possible. That means no sex until Yumi says you're completely healed."

Lee glared at him, angrily writing something down "Then gag me or something, I want sex."

Orochimaru shook his head "That won't work, you still would make sound. You're very vocal during sex. I do have a backup plan though."

Lee pouted more "what are you going to jack off in the shower again?"

Wh-what? How do you? No" Orochimaru sputtered "we are going to watch a movie" He pushed a TV in front of the bed and produced a DVD "Action movie, it's called Red (good movie) stole it from Sasuke" He put it in and crawled into bed with Lee. He also grabbed a tray of Yumi approved food.

Lee's eyes lit up seeing a dish of hard candy. He eagerly grabbed one and started sucking on it, laying his head on Orochimaru's chest.

Orochimaru smiled wrapping his arms around the soon to be 20yr old.

-x-x-x-

Orochimaru yawned as the credits began rolling across the screen "Not bad."

Lee nodded sleepily stroking Lotus. Lotus mewed softly, getting up and pulling the blanket over Lee with her teeth.

Orochimaru chuckled "Can you get the light?"

Lotus actually rolled her eyes and jumped off the bed, plotting towards the switch. She easily jumped up and batted the switch with her paw. The room when dark, a few seconds later Orochimaru heard her purring next to Lee.

"Freaky cat" Orochimaru grumbled under his breath, he could swear he heard Lotus laughing.

-x-x-x-

***Few days later***

"Well" Yumi sighed "All fixed up, your still going to have to be careful though"

"Understood" Lee answered

"Now" Yumi said "I can't believe I am saying this but go sleep with Lord Orochimaru, he has been really moody lately and I would prefer if he didn't start literally biting people's heads off."

Lee laughed "That bad?"

Yumi just glared at him and pointed at the door "He is in his office, _go_"

-x-x-x-

Orochimaru looked up as his office door creaked open "Lee, what did Yumi say?"

"All better" Lee purred sauntering towards his lover. He crawled erotically over the desk "Now I heard you were stressed my Lord."

Orochimaru licked his lips "come here kitten" he said patting his lap.

Lee plopped down in Orochimaru's lap nuzzling his neck, "I do not like being unable to talk."

"It doesn't suit you" Orochimaru agreed stroking Lee's face.

Lee leaned up to kiss Orochimaru; quickly it became a heated make out session

"Ahem"

The both glanced at the door. Kabuto stood in the doorway shaking with rage, "The file you requested Lord Orochimaru" He ground out.

"Ah good" Orochimaru said calmly "Put it on my desk"

Kabuto walked forward stiffly placing the file down "Anything else Lord Orochimaru?"

"No, you may leave" Orochimaru replied indifferently. "I really need to deal with him" Orochimaru muttered when Kabuto left.

"Later" Lee growled straddling one of Orochimaru's legs and grinding himself down on it "Ah kami!"

Orochimaru chuckled, medic forgotten "Someone's horny, lets head to our room"

"Why bother?" Lee moaned grinding harder "Your office has a door"

Orochimaru imagined Lee bent over his desk. Panting and needy, wiping away the blood that had dripped from his nose Orochimaru pushed Lee off his lap. "Strip"

Lee obeyed, slowly peeling off his clothes. Orochimaru quickly discarded is own clothes before pulling Lee back to his lap. "Continue what you were doing"

Lee pouted "No, fuck me"

Orochimaru chuckled "I will soon"

Lee dropped back onto Orochimaru's lap, once again grinding against his leg. Lee shuttered, the skin on skin contact was almost painful, which made it better. Lee wrapped his arms around Orochimaru's neck moving at a feverish pace "I am so close!"

"Then cum for me kitten" Orochimaru growled

Lee's head rolled back panting heavily, sweat glistened on his tan skin, his fingers dug into Orochimaru's shoulders. Orochimaru couldn't help it, he bit him, hard.

Lee screamed and came collapsing against Orochimaru "mmm will you fuck me now my Lord?"

Orochimaru franticly grabbed his shirt and began dabbing at the blood on Lee's shoulder. Lee pulled away and glared at him "If you want to clean up the blood at least lick it up."

"I bit you pretty hard"

Lee groaned "I am not a china doll! Do you remember the first time we had sex, at my apartment, a few days before the Forest of Death?"

Orochimaru chuckled fondly "Hard to forget, we didn't even make it to the bed. I bent you over the table; you came three times that night"

"My poor stamina aside, do you remember why I came the third time?" Lee asked nibbling on Orochimaru's collarbone.

(I wasn't going to write a sex scene of Lee when he was 13 but without internet I am bored)

**Another long ass Flashback**

"Please Lord Orochimaru?" Lee whimpered nuzzling his neck "You know you want to"

Oh yes he wanted to, he had wanted to ever sense he walked in and Lee was doing pushups with no shirt. Lee wasn't the same scared little kid he was in the Sound village, but he was still a kid. "Lee your 13 that would be child molestation."

"Please" Lee said rolling his eyes "You are an S class criminal trying to kill the third, what do you care about laws. I want it, you want it, I do not see the problem."

Orochimaru sighed "have you willingly had sex yet?"

Lee stood up "No" he grabbed the hem of the white muscle shirt he was wearing pulling it over his head. His jogging shorts went next, he wasn't wearing underwear. Orochimaru was grateful he wasn't wearing his usual spandex.

Orochimaru's cock twitched, sighing he stood up 'I'm going to be rough"

"Good" Lee growled then he was slammed into a wall and kissed deeply.

Orochimaru moved down to Lee's neck; kissing, biting, and sucking at it. Lee tugged at Orochimaru's kimono. Orochimaru chuckled "very well" He stepped back and pulled his clothes off.

Lee whimpered in want under Orochimaru's piercing gaze "More my Lord, please"

Orochimaru grabbed Lee and sat him on the low table. He knelt down in front of him, placing three fingers at his lips "Suck" he commanded.

Lee eagerly accepted the fingers, bathing each one with his tongue.

Once Orochimaru deemed that they were coated enough he flipped Lee over and eased a finger inside of him.

Lee whimpered squirming slightly, it had been awhile scene he was penetrated.

Orochimaru made quick work of stretching him out with his figures. He pulled them out quickly anticipating the next part.

Lee shuttered, feeling empty "hurry" then he screamed as something forced its way inside of him. But it wasn't what he expected "are-are you tongue fucking me?" Lee panted

Orochimaru chuckled forcing his tongue deeper to brush against the boy's prostate.

Lee screamed and came hard all over the table.

Orochimaru removed his tongue and laughed "well that was fast"

Lee blushed "I have not had an orgasm scene last year when I hit puberty."

"Hm that long?" Orochimaru said in an amused voice "but we're not done yet"

Lee nodded weakly digging his nails into the table.

"You still want to do this?" Orochimaru asked positioning himself at Lee's entrance

"Hai" Lee said firmly

"Good enough for me" Orochimaru growled slamming into Lee. Allowing him a few seconds to adjust before pulling out so only the tip was left in and thrusting back in.

Lee choked out a scream "Ah kami!" He griped the table as sensations assaulted his body. It all felt so incredible.

Orochimaru bit Lee's earlobe "does it feel good Lee?"

"Yes!" Lee moaned "gods yes it feels amazing! Harder!"

"What's the magic word?" Orochimaru hissed

"Please?" Lee whimpered "Please my Lord I want it harder."

Orochimaru chuckled "Very well" He pulled all the way out and slammed back in as hard as he could, right into Lee's prostate. At the same time he grabbed the base of Lee's cock to prevent him from coming.

"Orochi-"Lee began to scream.

Orochimaru clamped his other hand over Lee's mouth "don't scream that name to load, they don't like me here."

"Gomen" Lee panted "can I cum now?"

"No you can wait" Orochimaru replied curtly. A small snake suddenly wrapped itself around the base of Lee's cock, replacing Orochimaru's hand. With the use of his hands he pushed Lee's legs further apart allowing him to thrust in deeper.

Lee thumped his head against the table. Unable to scream anymore he moaned and whimpered softly for more.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth, Lee was unbelievably tight and the sounds he was making where pushing Orochimaru over the edge. Orochimaru reached down and stroked the snake. It hissed and released Lee's dick.

Lee arched forward, his orgasm hitting him even harder than before. Orochimaru groaned as Lee spasmed around him. He quickly pulled out and come on Lee. Sighing he looked down at the 13yr old. "You okay?"

"Yes" Lee panted "I am fine, that was amazing"

Orochimaru smirked, admiring Lee. He was still bent over the table, probably to tired to move. 'He has a nice ass' Orochimaru thought 'I wonder. . ."

Lee yelped as Orochimaru's hand made contact with his ass "My Lord?"

Orochimaru chuckled darkly spanking Lee a few more times "do you like that?"

Lee moaned softly "a little" he admitted

"Come here Lee" Orochimaru said playfully standing up.

Lee struggled to his feet, looking over at Orochimaru who was sitting in a wooden chair. "Don't be shy" Orochimaru said patting his lap.

Lee took a calming breath, managing to walk over to Orochimaru without falling.

"Good boy" Orochimaru purred bending Lee over his knee.

Lee groaned in approval as the spanking resumed. It hurt and felt so dirty but he loved it.

Orochimaru could feel Lee's erection poking his leg 'poor things going to collapse from exhaustion if he comes again' somehow that thought was incredibly arousing. 'I'll take care of hat in a minute' Orochimaru thought then Lee gasped loudly and something warm and sticky splashed against his leg. Orochimaru froze "did you just cum?"

"Mhm" Lee mumbled.

Orochimaru looked down at him, surprised "but . . . oh never mind" He pulled Lee up so he was sitting in his lap. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Lee nodded against Orochimaru's pale chest.

Orochimaru sighed carrying Lee to the bedroom and laying him down. Then he looked up and narrowed his eyes. "Someone's coming Lee" he did a quick transformation jutsu, turning into a boy with brown hair and green eyes, wearing only black silk boxers. He knelt down to Lee "My name is Koji, we were friends before you came here, I was visiting you and one thing lead to another okay?"

Lee nodded eyes wide.

**(Orochimaru is going to be Koji in this part so remember that.)**

Koji sat with Lee for a few minutes longer till he could sense a rather strong and familiar) chakra signature in the apartment. He got up and shuffled into the living room, acting oblivious to the hidden intruder.

A kunai was at his throat in an instant "who are you and what are you doing here?" a voice hissed

Koji began trembling "m-my name is Ko-koji I'm an old friend of Lee's, sir.

"People heard screaming and thumping"

Well, um you see, uh" Koji stuttered.

The blade pressed tighter against his throat "spit it out kid I don't have all night"

"We had sex" Koji blurted out.

He heard a snort "really? Where's Lee?"

"Bed-bedroom sir"

"Walk"

Lee had passed out by the time they got to the bedroom, happily basking in the afterglow of sex.

Koji pointed to the smile on Lee's face "see? He's fine just tired"

The kunai was removed cautiously "wake him up"

"But he's tired" Koji complained

"Now"

Koji sighed and sat down next to Lee, gently shaking him "Lee, Lee wake up"

Lee yawned "mmm is something wrong Koji?"

"Yeah apparently someone heard screaming and sent a ninja to see if you're alright."

Lee looked up finally noticing the third person in the room; he bolted upright faster than a 13yr old who just had 3 orgasms should be able to "Kakashi sensei!"

Kakashi slipped the kunai back into his weapons pouch "have to say Lee you're not as much of a goodie two shoes as I thought. Gai's not gonna be happy."

"Please do not tell Gai-sensei!"

Kakashi folded his arms "I think he has the right to know what his favorite student is up to."

Lee scowled "That I wanted to know what sex is like when it is not forced on me? It is none of his business."

Kakashi stared at Lee, taken aback by the coldness in his voice "What?"

Koji pulled Lee into his arms "not important, we were just curious, it's not like we are dating and I am leaving tomorrow. There is no need to worry Gai."

Lee smiled laying his head on Koji's chest, all of his earlier anger gone.

'They claim to just be experimenting but they are obliviously perfect for each other' Kakashi thought "fine" he sighed "I won't tell Gai"

Lee gave him a grateful but tired smile "thank you Kakashi-Sensei"

Kakashi chuckled "will I guess I'll be going then, you boys get some sleep." He left shaking his head.

Once he was gone Orochimaru released the jutsu "that was close, we are lucky he didn't recognize my scent."

Lee nodded obviously struggling to stay awake.

"Sleep" Orochimaru said moving him into a laying position "I'll be here when you wake up"

**End flashback**

Orochimaru laughed "I still don't understand how you got off from me spanking you"

Lee dipped his fingers in his blood and smeared it on Orochimaru's lips "because I am a twisted masochist and being a sadistic bastard suited you much better than this so stop being a fucking pussy and pound me till I cannot walk for a week."

Orochimaru licked Lee's blood off his lips the shoved Lee backwards onto his desk savagely biting his left nipple.

"Ah!" Lee gasped as he felt the skin break "fuck yes!"

Then Orochimaru pulled three of Lee's fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva before biting each one causing them to bleed. "Stretch yourself open for me" he growled releasing the fingers.

Lee shuttered and reached down, circling his entrance a few times before shoving a finger in "mmm I have gotten so tight my Lord"

Orochimaru grinned down at Lee, eyes wild with raw, carnal lust. He frankly looked quite mad.

'He looks so hot!' Lee thought pushing in another finger as Orochimaru's eyes devoured him. "Enough!" Lee groaned pulling out his fingers and turning around to brace himself against the desk "pound me"

Orochimaru jumped at Lee, shoving him down to bend over the desk. He roughly forced his way in only allowing Lee a few seconds before pulling out and slamming back in. Instantly setting a rough, feverish pace."

Lee looked over his shoulder meeting Orochimaru's gaze "is that all you got?"

Orochimaru snarled slamming Lee's head back down against the desk before pushing his legs apart and grabbing his hips.

"Yes!" Lee screamed in ecstasy "Do not hold back my Lord! I can take it! Fuck, ah more Rochi, Kami bite me!"

"Beg me" Orochimaru growled

"Please my Lord, bite me, make me bleed, make it hurt, I need you so bad; fucking me, biting me, and dominating me." Lee shouted.

The last shred of Orochimaru's self control dissipated. A feral noise ripped its way out of his throat and he began mercilessly pounding into the 19yr old below him; biting and clawing at his now incoherent lover.

Orochimaru finally came deep inside of Lee. Lee came soon after with a slight whimper "fuck" Lee said softly "something tells me you are going to freak out tomorrow morning"

Orochimaru didn't hear him; he grabbed onto Lee and teleported him to their room for round two.

-x-x-x-

The next morning Orochimaru woke up to the smell of blood, looking down at his hands he saw more blood; looking at his lover he saw the source of the blood. "Lee!" he gasped.

Lee looked up at him sleepily, seeing the look of horror on Orochimaru's face he sighed "I knew you would freak out"

Orochimaru pulled the covers off of Lee "what did I do to you?"

Lee yawned "exactly what I wanted you to do to me."

Orochimaru once again didn't hear him; he was too busy looking at the damage. Busted lip, both nipples had been savagely bitten, at least 6 other bite marks marred his skin, Orochimaru's nails had broken the skin in several places, bruises on his hips, rope burn on his wrists and ankles, and blood coated his thighs. Orochimaru looked down at his own penis seeing Lee's blood caked on it.

Orochimaru buried his face in the crook of Lee's neck "I am so sorry Lee; I don't even remember most of last night. It's all a blur.

Lee sighed hugging his seme "It is okay My Lord, I wanted it."

Orochimaru pulled away and Lee thought he saw a tear in the corner of his eye. "How is what I did last night any different from what Gaara did to you?"

Lee groaned "really Rochi? There are lots of differences; you were not holding me hostage, you were not raping me, you did not beat me when I did something you did not like, we cuddled afterwards, you are not going to starve me, and most of all you care about me."

Orochimaru sighed wrapping his arms around his lover "I don't like hurting you this much"

Lee snuggled closer "then we need to find something in-between this and you treating me like a china doll."

-knock-knock-knock-

"Lord Orochimaru? Lee? Sorry to interrupt but you have been in there a while, thought you might need my assistance."

Orochimaru sighed "Yumi is not going to like this."

Lee giggled "No she is not"

"Enter Yumi" Orochimaru said wincing.

Yumi walked in, took one look at Lee, walked over to Orochimaru, and hit him over the head with her clip board.

Orochimaru scowled as Lee giggled into his chest.

**Ugh, finally back did you miss me? Hopefully I will be posting more often now. So yeah what did you think? Review and such. What did I do while I had no internet? I got a new kitten; she is black with green eyes. Can you guess what I named her? No not Lotus she's not awesome enough I named her Georgina. But she is adorable she lays on the desk while I type.**


End file.
